Nightcloud vs Leafpool vs Feathertail
by GrayxSilver
Summary: You don't already get it? Nightcloud and Leafpool. You know they don't mix. Rated T for some reasons you will find out about... THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE!
1. Nightcloud vs Leafpool

Sorry, I know I changed the storyline a bit in this but I still hope you enjoy!

The moon was full and all of the warrior cats had gathered on the island for a gathering. "Ha!" Nightcloud was saying. "I told you Crowfeather loved me more!" Breezepelt was smirking at Leafpool. "Shut up, Nightcloud" Leafpool spat. "He loved me first, therefore he loves me more!" "Um, Leafpool…" Crowfeather said nervously. "What is it my love?" Leafpool smiled at Crowfeather. "I loved someone before you…" "What?-!" Leafpool stared at Crowfeather in shock. "I'm sorry!" Crowfeather started. "I-I thought you knew…" "What?" Nightcloud screamed. "How many cats have you mated with? Three?" "Two actually…" Crowfeather said. "I told you to shut up, Nightcloud!" Leafpool shouted. There was pure hatred in her voice. "By the way, Crowfeather. Which cat did you first mate with anyway?" "Me!" A voice sounded from above and resonated down below. All the cats looked up. "Feathertail? Is that you?" Jayfeather asked. "You can see her?" Leafpool sounded surprised. "Of course he can!" Lionblaze said. "He can also see in dreams!" Hollyleaf added. "By the way, guys? Isn't the Power of Three supposed to be about us?" Jayfeather whispered to Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. "Okay? Somebody fill me in. who is this Feathertail?" Nightcloud asked. "I am Crowfeather's first love." Feathertail said calmly. "Wait a minute!" Graystripe yelled. "Hold the phone! If Feathertail hadn't died… you would have been the father of my grandkids?-!" Graystripe stared at Crowfeather. "Of course!" Feathertail smiled. "So let me get this straight… you were going to have this ungrateful brat's kits?" Graystripe jaws were gaping. Feathertail nodded. "Okay that's it!" Nightcloud said. "Are you ready for a fight, Feathertail?" Nightcloud unsheathed her claws. "No!" Feathertail urged. "Violence is never the answer!" "You know, if I were Crowfeather, I would have chosen Feathertail…" Birchfall murmured to Whitewing. Whitewing slapped him. "I'll fight you, Nightcloud!" Leafpool said.

As you all know, this battle isn't going to end anytime soon…Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Feathertail Needs Help!

So, this chapter mostly takes place in Starclan. Wait until you see what happens next!

"What shall I do?" Feathertail thought. "Two cats are fighting over Crowfeather! I must get help!" Feathertail wandered through the forests of Starclan until she came to the river. "Hello Feathertail" a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Mom!" Feathertail exclaimed. "I really need your help!" "With what?" Silverstream mewed. "Well, I-um-I just need you to help me with a-uh-problem I'm having with a friend." Feathertail's whiskers twitched nervously.

"What kind of friend?" Silverstream pestered Feathertail. "Uh, let's just say there is this tom I used to like…and…two she-cats are fighting over him…" "Oh, no, you wouldn't happen to be talking about that Crowfeather guy again, would you? You know, I still don't understand why you picked HIM to be mates with…well, if it makes you happy, I guess I'm happy…" "Please, Mom!" Feathertail let out an exasperated wail. "Ughhhh! Fine!" Silverstream sighed. "Thank you so much, Mom!"Feathertail was quite relieved to hear her mother finally agree with her.

"So…aren't you going to come now?" Feathertail meowed expectantly. "Go where?" Silverstream was completely oblivious to the task she had just said she would take on. "Oh, yeah!" Silverstream remembered. "Let's go now!"Feathertail started to journey to the real world but soon realized Silverstream wasn't following her. "What are you doing back there, Silverstream?" Feathertail called. "I'm not ready to go yet!" Silverstream yelled back. Feathertail rolled her eyes and sat down on the soft grass. This was going to take a long time.

Will Silverstream ever follow Feathertail? And will Leafpool and Nightcloud ever stop fighting? Find out in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please RATE and REVIEW!


	3. Silverstream Tries to Make Peace

Meanwhile, back at the gathering…

"If you ever scratch me again, I'll-"Leafpool was cut off when she heard a soft voice coming from above. "Hello, Graystripe!" another voice sounded above all the noise. "Oh come on, Mom!" the first voice whined. "Is he all you can think about?" Graystripe's ears were pricked as soon as he heard his name. "Feathertail is that you again?" He gasped when he saw another cat beside her. "You brought Silverstream?"

"Hello, my love." Silverstream said. "Who in the world is Silverstream?" Millie asked. "Awkward…" Brackenfur murmured. "Stop fighting, right now!" Feathertail told the two fighting she- cats. "Don't you remember? There's a truce!" Silverstream reminded them as she pointed to the full moon which was partially covered by the clouds. "Oh please, who cares about a stupid truce!" Breezepelt muttered

Silverstream glared at him. "Can't you see Feathertail? This is why I would never allow you to have Crowfeather's kits." "Actually, I think he takes after Nightcloud…" Feathertail whispered. "Hey!" Nightcloud said, offended. "Breezepelt is the best warrior any clan can ever have!" "Oh please, his own father doesn't even like him!" Hollyleaf said. "Now, I'll be back in the Forgotten Warrior so I'm going to crawl into the tunnels and pretend I'm dead…" "Um…Feathertail? Can I go back to StarClan? I'm kind of freaked out by the way Millie is looking at me…" "Oh, yes" Feathertail assured Silverstream. "Go on ahead."

Do you know what will happen next? Yeah, I don't either… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please RATE AND REVIEW!


	4. The Battle Continues

"When will this battle ever end?" Feathertail was exasperated. "My own mother left me just because of a stupid old kittypet!" "Alright. Two things for you." Millie looked Feathertail in the eyes sternly. "One. I can hear you. And two. I'm not old. Graystripe's the one who's old…" "Yeah right…" Sorreltail said sarcastically. "He's been feeling quite young since he had kits…"

"I felt young too…" Brackenfur whispered in Sorreltail's ear. "By the way, can we have more?" "Absolutely! Many more!" "OK. Something tells me you both love kits so…um…well…nevermind. I forgot what I was about to say…" Cloudtail had definitely not forgotten what to say. "I'd like more too." Brightheart told Cloudtail. "Alright, enough about kits!" Jayfeather said. "Would you all just shut up?" Nightcloud shouted. "We are here to listen to me and Leafpool fight over Crowfeather!" "Nightcloud's right!" Leafpool said. "Wait a minute…" Crowfeather said. "Did you and Nightcloud just agree on something?" "Huh, I guess we did…" Leafpool mewed.

"Ughhhhh! That makes me even madder!" Nightcloud shrieked. "DIE, LEAFPOOL!" "Aaargh!" Leafpool and Nightcloud were rolling around in the clearing. "You should have never been born!" Leafpool hissed. "Shut up you piece of crow-food!" Nightcloud spat. "Wow!" Feathertail exclaimed. "I might have to make a fanfiction out of this fight!" "Alright why is it so loud here!" an old she-cat rasped. It was Yellowfang. "Oh, great! You again!" Jayfeather hissed. " Be quiet bile-breath" Yellowfang told Jayfeather. "What in Starclan?" Yellowfang stared in terror at the two she-cats fighting.

"What about the truce!" Yellowfang started. "I told you before-"Breezepelt snarled. "Shut up, Dark Forest brat!" Breezepelt reluctantly closed his mouth. "This battle must end now!"

Thank you for your support! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!


	5. Yellowfang's Idea

"There she is, daddy!" Silverstream shook Crookedstar awake and pointed to Millie. "That's the stupid furball who stole my mate!" "Are you sure she stole your mate? Or did Graystripe just go ahead and decide to cheat on you?" Crookedstar mewed sleepily. "Oh, please daddy! That doesn't even make any sense!" Crookedstar yawned and stretched. "Why did you have to wake me so early in the morning?" Crookedstar groaned. "It's 12:00 in the afternoon…." Silverstream muttered. "Follow me."

"Guys!" Feathertail mewed. "My mom is coming and she brought trouble!" "Oh great what's that useless lump of fur doing back again?" Millie muttered. "Stop it, Millie." Graystripe tried to calm her down but he was unsuccessful. "If she comes down here, I'll be ready for a fight!" Meanwhile, Leafpool and Nightcloud were still hissing and spitting. Black and ginger fur went flying. Oh gosh. It looks like this one battle has started a whole lot more battles. Millie and Silverstream were about to get into a fight, Jayfeather and Yellowfang are arguing again, and Whitewing is about to break up with Birchfall! What chaos!

"Everybody silence!" Silverstream called. "I'm sure you recognize my father, Crookedstar!" Millie smiled. "Now I can take down two cats in one battle!" "Oh, no..." Graystripe's tail drooped. "My past and present are colliding…" Just then, Millie pounced on Silverstream. "Arghhh!" Silverstream struggled under Millie's weight. "See daddy!" Silverstream said. "I told you she was mean!" "Okay, that's it!" Millie screamed. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Crookedstar just stood there and did nothing. "That's what she gets!" Crookedstar told himself. "Everybody shut up!" Yellowfang screamed. "I have an idea! Leafpool! You need to offer Nightcloud a peace offering!" "A peace offering?" Leafpool mewed incredulously. "Yes…" Yellowfang muttered. "Just give her a mouse or something." Then, Leafpool grinned an evil grin. Yellowfang knew what she was thinking. "Oh no…" "Oh yes!" Leafpool would have rubbed her hands together if she had any.

I hope you enjoyed! What do you think will happen next? Please RATE and REVIEW!


	6. Leafpool's Peace Offering

This is the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Leafpool was wandering the forest. "Where is it?" she asked herself. She was almost to her medicine den. "I know I put it somewhere…" Leafpool was looking for a mouse. But this mouse was no ordinary mouse, it was stuffed with deathberries. "I knew I'd find a use for this!" She searched through piles of herbs until she spotted a small gray body. She opened the mouse's jaw and saw a red sphere stuck in its mouth. "Perfect." Leafpool smiled. "My death mouse!"

Back at the gathering, Yellowfang was trying to make peace between the clans. Stop fighting with Birchfall, Whitewing!" Birchfall and Whitewing paused for a second, but then continued on slashing claws. "I'm going to kill you, Silverstream!" Millie screeched. Silverstream just laughed. "How can you kill me when I'm already dead?" "I'll kill you if I have to…" Yellowfang muttered. Just then, the bushes rustled at the edge of the clearing.

Leafpool strode in with a mouse in her jaws. The mouse was actually rather large… "Great!" Nightcloud thought happily. "Nice and plump!" Leafpool set the mouse down in front of Nightcloud. "Truce." Leafpool said calmly. "Truce." Nightcloud agreed. She quickly gulped down the mouse. Leafpool started laughing. "What's so funny?" Nightcloud asked. "Leafpool, that was so vile… I'm so proud of you!" Yellowfang cheered. "What's going on?" Nightcloud started to get suspicious. Then, she started violently shaking. Then she lay still. She was dead.

The whole crowd cheered! "I didn't even like her…" Breezepelt whispered to Crowfeather. "Now, I won't be so grumpy anymore!" Crowfeather kept on cheering. As for the other battles, well…you all know that they shall never end. Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!


	7. Epilogue

**THE EPILOGUE IS FINALLY HERE!**

"Push Leafpool!" Crowfeather urged her. She let out one more yowl as the last kit slid out. "Great job!" Jayfeather mewed triumphantly. Leafpool had four healthy kits at her side. She gave a weak lick on the cheek to Crowfeather. 4 more cats gathered around her. "These are our siblings…" Hollyleaf murmured to Lionblaze. "I know." Lionblaze gave Cinderhearts shoulder a lick.

Sandstorm looked on, pleased. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's kits came up to Leafpool. "Our these our cousins?" Flamekit sqeaked. "Of course they are!" Brownkit cuffed his sister on the ear gently. "I love you." Leafpool murmured weakly to Crowfeather. "I love you, too." He replied gently.

"Um, Lionblaze?" Cinderheart asked. "Yeah?" "There is something I have to tell you…" The whole crowd stared intently at her. "I don't know how to say this…um.. well, I'm pregnant with your kits." Just then, a big epic face with legs jumped in and screamed, "MUSHY MUSHY!"

**Super random ending, right? Anyway, I'm finally done with this fanfiction! Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I have decided that I will hold a competition. I'm trying to see who can make the best animation of any one of my stories! Just choose your favorite one, and make an animation. I hope to be seeing your videos!**

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THIS, IT IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL!**

**REMEMBER:**

**You may use ANY Fanfiction of mine.**

**As a prize, I will dedicate a WHOLE chapter to you for whatever story of mine you did an animation of. Your dedicated chapter will be with YOUR IDEAS AND YOUR IDEAS ONLY! Remember that the ideas you give me have to go with the story.**

**You CAN use completed fanfictions.**

**I will give you until MAY OF 2013!**

**Please PM me with a link so I can watch it and determine who's was the best.**

**Happy animating!**

**P.S. If you have any questions, just review!**


End file.
